Keeping Secrets
by Larkin21
Summary: Dave confronts Kurt about the rumors he's been hearing. Set during Rumours but written after Prom Queen. Slight flirting, beginning of friendship.


**Title:** Keeping Secrets

**Characters:** Dave Karofsky, Kurt Hummel (slight flirting; beginning of friendship)

**Spoilers:** Set during _Rumours_ but written after _Prom Queen_

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** ~1,500

**Summary:** Dave confronts Kurt about the rumors he's been hearing.

**Author's Note:** First _Glee_ fic. No beta. I posted this in May over on livejournal but I am thinking about writing another fic so I thought I would post this here as well before I started working on my next story. Thank you in advance for reading. I'd definitely appreciate comments too, including any constructive criticism you may have ❤

* * *

><p>Kurt turned on his heel and used each long stride to put as much distance between Rachel and himself as quickly as he could. Honestly, Mr. Schue was clearly mistaken in thinking that focusing on Fleetwood Mac and an album titled <em>Rumours<em> would do anything other than make everyone more paranoid and accusatory than is already natural for the New Directions. What was the man thinking? Lost in thought and walking on autopilot, he turned the corner towards the back stairs on the way to his third period study hall but out of nowhere, Dave Karofsky stepped in front of him.

"Sam," Dave stated plainly, although in a hushed tone with an edge of anger.

Kurt tensed momentarily but pushed his knee-jerk fear away in favor of sarcasm. "That's an unusual nickname, David. I'm not complaining, mind you. In fact I prefer it to Fanc-"

"You know what I meant," Dave interrupted, guiding Kurt to the side of the stairs without touching him.

"I assume you actually meant Sam Evans but I don't know what your point is or what about Sam would be any of your business."

Dave's eyes darted to the side. His expression was impatient when he refocused on Kurt. "Fine, make me say it. What are you thinking, hooking up with Sam?"

As soon as the name first passed Dave's lips, Kurt was expecting the accusation. Knowing that Rachel had her theories, it was only logical that the rest of the school had heard that Kurt was spotted outside Sam's motel room. Of course they would come to the same conclusion that Rachel had reached. He inwardly cursed that the entire school simultaneously hated the glee club while also being extremely interested in their mostly-manufactured drama.

"Since when are you worried about my reputation?"

"I just think it's a bad idea. You know he's expressed his heterosexuality any of the many times the jocks call him gay. You want to be in relationship that has to be a dirty little secret?"

Kurt sighed and glanced across the hall to the empty French room. He inclined his head stiffly in invitation for Dave to follow him. As soon as he heard Dave's footsteps cross the threshold of the classroom, Kurt turned to Dave, ready to lay into him. His angry expression immediately softened as soon as he saw the scared look on Dave's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, just barely stopping himself from reaching out.

Just like that, though, Dave's face closed off again. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't understand why you'd do this, Kurt."

Kurt stood up straighter and pulled his books to his chest. It still seemed strange to hear his first name being spoken by Dave. Almost as weird as it felt to call Dave _Dave_ and to even think about him as _Dave_ in his own head. So odd that a moment with the two of them on their best behavior (both partly putting on a show for the adults in the room) would lead to this. First names and actual conversations. Not bodily harm and flinged insults. So strange.

"I'm not doing anything," Kurt responded haughtily. "Besides, people in glass homes shouldn't throw rocks."

"Stones."

"Mh? Stones? Is that some kind of euphemism?"

Dave's confused expression almost made Kurt feel guilty for talking over his head. That is until Dave suddenly laughed into his hand and Kurt was left staring at him with his mouth open as Dave tried to collect himself. Honestly, Dave was almost _giggling_ at this point.

"Euphemism? Kurt ... no. The saying is people in glass _houses_ shouldn't throw _stones_. Not rocks. And no, I was not making any kind of reference to anyone's balls."

"Thank god for that."

Dave smirked. Kurt, knowing that he was being made fun of, straightened his back even more and refocused on Dave's failings.

"The point is," he started loudly, "that you are dating Santana, even though you're gay."

"I'm not ..." Dave gritted out softly before trailing off and then sighing in defeat. "Ok, I am but still. You dated Brittany last year."

"You can hardly compare the two!" Kurt replied with an indignant wave of his hand.

"You're right," Dave retorted, speaking more calmly than he had the entire conversation. "You dating Brittany was much worse." Dave actually paused, no doubt to take in Kurt's flabbergasted expression. "You allowed her to believe it was real. Santana and I have no misconceptions about what's going on between us. We both know we're using each other." He paused at Kurt's expression, a question clearly on his lips. When no words came out, though, Dave continued. "She knows about me," he whispered with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly, things were moving too fast. Kurt could hardly process the accusations and revelations coming one after another. "She knows? But what's in it for her? To date a closeted gay guy?"

Dave's eyes and feet shifted subtly but enough for Kurt to notice. "I ... I already told you. She wanted you to get you back for the sympathy vote. And for your glee competitions or whatever. And she wanted my popularity with the jocks. So, you know, she'd be voted prom queen."

The damage was already done, though, despite otherwise sound logic. Dave watched Kurt's face as Kurt processed what Dave _wasn't_ saying. Dave looked nervous for a second and even began shaking his head as Kurt slowly opened his mouth to respond.

"You see, you know as well as I do that people get to decide when to share their own secrets." He paused and looked Dave in the eye so intensely that Dave stopped shaking his head and had to visibly will himself to _not_ look away. "You also know that I'm very good at keeping a secret. So while I will honestly deny any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with Sam, I won't say anything else. His secret may not have anything to do with his sexuality but it's still his story to tell to whomever he chooses, whenever he sees fit."

Dave considered Kurt with his head inclined down, looking at him from under his heavy brow. He nodded slowly and looked back over his shoulder. The halls were now empty and Kurt realized that while he had a study hall, Dave had missed the first fifteen minutes of an actual class. He was about to break up their impromptu meeting when Dave turned back to him with a painfully sincere look on his face, although his eyes were lowered to the floor.

"I still don't understand ..." he started, so quickly and quietly that Kurt hardly heard him. He actually took a small step towards Dave to try to hear him better, causing the larger boy's eyes to dart up in concern. Whatever he saw in Kurt's face, though, seemed to give him the strength to speak again. "You're right," he said as though those quick and quiet words had never been spoken. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions or tried to meddle in yours and Evans' life. Whatever it is that you're doing, it's good that you're protecting his secret - whatever it is - until ..." he trailed off, posture better now but eyes still unable to remain on Kurt's for any longer than a second at a time.

"Until ...?" Kurt prompted gently.

"Until ... I don't know. Until he's ready. Says it's ok." Dave said with an exaggerated shrug. His entire head, not just his eyes, was turned away from Kurt. Despite the lack of eye contact, Kurt saw something in that moment, something he had seen in Dave so many times before. Something he was never able to put his finger on until now but that almost always seemed to be surrounding Dave. The boy was in unimaginable pain, and worst of all, he had no idea how to deal with it or how to express it.

"Anyway," Dave said suddenly, his voice steady again. "I'm really late for strength training. Better than being late for chemistry but as Beiste, points out, physical education is just as important as any other subject ..."

Kurt couldn't help a small smile that played at his lips as Dave rambled a bit. "Yeah, well," Kurt began, saving Dave from his little speech that would do Michelle Obama proud. "I know you're not a stereotypical dumb jock now. No need to feel embarrassed that you're allowing yourself a gut class." Dave winced at the expression but Kurt decided to ignore the connection to past insults. Instead, he gave what could only be described as a flirty smile (although he would deny any kind of flirting if ever accused of such a thing) and continued after a beat. "Don't worry, Dave. I won't tell anyone you're actually smart. Your secret's safe with me."

Dave actually chuckled at that and nodded as he turned towards the door. "Thanks, Fancy. I appreciate it."

"Damn, and we're back to that nickname again already," Kurt complained, but the smile was still there and Dave could clearly hear it in his voice. He didn't even look back over his shoulder as he responded with, "It suits you Kurt. Ya know what they say ... if the boots fit ... or something along those lines."

Kurt's smile broadened at the teasing, although he did consider picking up the paperweight from the teacher's desk and throwing it at Dave's big head.


End file.
